creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
The Skinner
Hello there BOILS AND GHOULS, I have a YELL-YARN that is sure to get UNDER YOUR SKIN ha-ha-aha! It's about a lady who TAKES A SHOT AT LEAVING HER HUSBAND, but is in deep...SKIN DEEP that is with the circumstance ha-ha... A train rode on the railroad tracks down in northern-Georgia one afternoon back in 1957. Behind the tracks sat a house and a lady walked out of the front door then. She had a pistol in her hand and she spoke: "goodbye, Andy, y'all were an idiot for a Husband compared to Hank my Boyfriend!", as she glanced into the home, shutting the door. Eight years later, the woman was leaving a home on the other side of the tracks one evening, and drove away in a car. She turned on her car-radio and found Buddy Holly singing, "Everyday" on it. She drove over the railroad tracks and spied a light go on in her old house. She gasped and parked. The lady pounded on the front door and a shadowy figure answered it. "Evenin', ma'am, what can I do for ya?" the figure asked her in a man's voice. "Good evenin', mister, I didn't know anyone lived here. There was a murder here eight years ago!" she informed the man about. "Yes, there was indeed ma'am. The murderer at is still at large. Who are y'all?" the man told her, then wondered of her. "My name is Cynthia sir. I was just startled when I noticed your light turn on" she introduced herself as, explaining. "I see, well, Cynthia, would y'all care to step in for some of my homemade peach iced tea?" the man welcomed her. "Why, thank you mister" Cynthia chimed back and went into the home. The light of the lamp was dim and Cynthia stared at the shadowy-man go passed it. "Sir, where did y'all go?" she wondered of him, and she got to her old kitchen from the dim-lit living room. Cynthia heard footsteps within the darkness of the kitchen and she heard the man whistle: "Polly-Wolly Doodle." Cynthia wandered back into the living-room by the dim-light of the lamp, and skeletal-hands from behind her placed themselves on her shoulders, pulling her back into the dark kitchen, as she screamed. A light bulb came on overhead in the kitchen, and one of the boney-hands held the light bulb-cord. The hand was attached to a skeleton in a pair of red suspenders and overalls. A tiny spider crawled across its decayed-cheek-bones and up, into its left eye-socket. The zombie dipped Cynthia's head back and she glanced up, at it, screaming more insanely. The skeleton looked down at her, saying to her, "howdy, it's me Andy, y'all Husband, Cynthia!". "I killed y'all Andy!!!!" Cynthia yelled out in horror. "Y'all cheated on me honey, and now you may call me The Skinner!" the zombie of Andy laughed in a hoarse-chuckle. Holding her steady by her throat with his one skeletal-hand, the skeleton of Andy grabbed a knife off the counter with his other boney-hand. Later on that night, a man drove from the house across the tracks to the old home, and got out of his car. He rang the doorbell of the old home and the zombie of Andy answered it, wearing mask with gray curly hair, and a tan fisherman's hat. "Yes mister what can I do for y'all this evenin'?" the living-dead zombie wondered of the man. "Good evenin', sir, I am searchin' for m'Wife Cynthia. We just live on the other side of the tracks with our Daughter. My name's Hank!" the man told him in reply. Hank handed the zombie of Andy a photograph of Cynthia. "Hm, why, no I am terribly sorry Hank. I have not seen your Wife Cynthia sir!" the corpse told him, hsnding Cynthia's picture back to Hank with normal human-hands. "By the way Hank, I am Andy, but my nickname is The Skinner. Ha, it's a joke since I was once a butcher!" the skeleton introduced himself as. He and Hank shook hands. "Thank y'all, Andy. Nice meeting you" Hank chuckled slightly, leaving. Andy's zombie shut the door and removed the mask by the lamp-light along with the normal hands, which were like gloves. "Yes, I was a butcher, but this here evenin' I butchered you and skinned y'all of your hands and face, Cynthia. So I can look like a livin' human once again!" the skeleton laughed at Cynthia's dead body in the light on the floor. Well, heh-heh, looks like Ol' Andy had to FACE IT and get himself COVERED eh? Cynthia had to HAND IT TO HIM for his KILLS I mean SKILLS in the end there. I guess she should've tried some of his HOMEMADE SCREECH ICED TEA aha-ha-ha-ha-ha!